


Hanging on a Wandtip

by livwrites



Series: Lily Luna Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, F/M, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livwrites/pseuds/livwrites
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has done it. She is finally hired as an Auror and completes her training without any issue. She doesn't, however, expect to be assigned to a task force investigating a murder of a former Azkaban prisoner who skipped out on probation.
She also doesn't expect the case to involve people she thought were stuck firmly and immovably in her past.





	

For the fourth time in a fortnight, he stood outside in the freezing cold and wondered just what he was doing with his life. 

He had been told to stand guard outside of the building. Just stand guard, that was all. It seemed like a waste of time, to be honest, when all that anyone really needed to do was cast a Caterwauling Charm. 

He didn’t even know who he was keeping safe, or who he was supposed to be watching for. Nobody had thought to burden him with that information. He did know one thing, though: whoever he was guarding was doing their best to avoid the Ministry. There had been snatches of conversations here and there: mentions of hiding from the Aurors, and of being careful not to use magic in front of Muggles.

It wasn’t like he had a problem guarding criminals. Technically, he was one himself; after getting out of Azkaban he’d skipped on his probation and gone to France to stay with his brother. He just hoped that these criminals weren’t stupid; if he got caught by the Aurors there was a good chance that he would be going back to Azkaban, and he really didn’t want that.

Shifting his weight, he glanced up the alley. It was the middle of the night and it was pitch black. The farthest he could see was four or five feet out from the door, which had a small ray of light from inside. He was in total darkness and didn’t dare light his wand; he didn’t want to see that there was someone there.

Of course, if there  _ was  _ someone there, he figured that it would be probably be better if he knew they were there.

Holding his breath, he bent down and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. It was a tactic he’d learned before he had gone to Azkaban. Hold your breath so you can hear breathing or footsteps. Drop down to avoid a spell if there was one incoming. Draw your wand to fire back. It had been well drilled into him by his brother. 

If only his brother had actually followed his own advice. He might have been alive today.

He froze, his wand hovering just above his left boot. He thought he heard some hoarse breathing from a few feet in front of him. 

Continuing to hold his breath, he strode quickly to the door, opened it, and jumped inside. It wasn’t panic, he told himself as he shakily walked to the back of the house. It was a natural reaction to an existing threat.

Still, he couldn’t help feeling like an idiot when he walked into a meeting room and said, “Excuse me for interrupting, but I think there might be someone outside,” being greeted with ten annoyed faces.

“Well, deal with them, then,” the man at the head of the table said. “That’s what we’re paying you for, is it not?”

Nodded and turning from the room, the man reddened. Yes, he had been paid to provide security, but he thought that it would have been a good idea to warn them in case they wanted to wrap up any of their discussions.

Standing to one side of the door, he jerked it open and fell back in shock as a spell came roaring through. It hit the wall, which exploded.

He knew someone had been out there, but he didn’t think that they’d have been as ready as they were. Dropping to one knee, he scanned the doorway but saw nothing.

Who on earth was out there? Was it the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Or was it another group of criminals? Honestly, it didn’t matter. He just wanted to get out, and get out alive.

Another spell came through the door, angled differently this time, closer to him. He jumped back, but not quickly enough, and hissed as it caught the tip of his shoulder. The force of the spell threw him backwards and he grunted as the ground came up to meet him. He landed hard on his back and felt all his breath leave his body as his wand flew out of his hand.

_ Get up _ , he thought to himself,  _ get up. If you don’t get up you’re dead for sure _ . But try as he might, he couldn’t get his legs to move. He had no idea where his wand had gone, and therefore couldn’t defend himself.

When the jet of green light hit him it almost felt like a relief.


End file.
